


"They Aren't True Fans"

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: Bad fans, Egging, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After coming out as a couple, you encounter a few "fans" that insult you and egg you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"They Aren't True Fans"

could you do a fic where Benedict and his girlfriend have recently announced there relationship to the public and some jealous "fans" of Benedict's TP the reader on her way home from work? I'd like to see what you think he would do in a situation like this, thank you:)

****I decided to make it so that the jealous fans egged her instead because Ben would really get angry then. Hope that's okay.***  
_________________________________

You were halfway home from your short walk from the Hampstead overground station to the place you and Ben share when a group of girls came around the corner with egg crates and threw five or six of them at you.

"You don't deserve Benedict!" One girl called and threw the first egg. You tried to walk through the girls but the just kept throwing eggs and insults.

"You're so ugly what does he see in you?!?" 

"Bitch." 

"It will never last!!"

"Whore!!" 

The girls threw eggs at your back until a car came up and they all scattered. A gentleman stepped out of the car quickly and tried to catch them but they were gone. 

"Ma'am, are you alright?" The gentleman came back up to you. You were crying a little now.

"I'm fine, thank you." You sniffled.

"Are you sure? Can I call someone for you? The police maybe? Is there anywhere I can take you?" 

"No no, I can't ask that of you. I'd get egg all over your nice car sir. It's only a few more blocks to my place." You put both hands up and shook your head.

"Please, can I escort you home at least? You can use my jacket to cover up with." The man said as he took his coat off.

"It's really okay. I appreciate it but I will just walk by myself. I'll tell my boyfriend when I get home and we'll figure something out. Thank you again kind sir." You shook his hand then wiped your eyes of tears.

"Alright then. Call the police if that happens again. Damn youth these days, no respect." The man muttered and waved goodbye. You walked the remaining two blocks home and walked into the house then stomped upstairs quickly. 

"Love?" Ben called as he heard you walk upstairs. "Honey?" He headed upstairs after you. You had stepped in the bathroom and stripped on your clothing then as he walked in you stepped into the shower. "(Y/N), what's going on. What happened?" Ben took a look at the pile of clothes on the floor. 

"A group of your 'fans' egged me on my way home." You cried. 

"Where did they go? Where did it happen?" He sounded angry.

"They fled when a man pulled up to help me out. It was up on the corner of south end green and south end close." You let the water run over your head as you cried. "They said I didn't deserve you." You said softly as Ben walked to the clear shower door and pressed his hand on the glass. 

"Don't listen to them (Y/N), we deserve each other." Ben furrowed his brows.

"They said it wouldn't last... We wouldn't last. Ben I love you so much and I don't want to leave you ever. I know not all your fans are like that but it was kind of scary." You turned the water off and Ben handed you your towel. 

"They aren't my fans love, my true fans would be happy for me and would never do this to someone I loved. Until I can make a statement about this, you'll have someone escorting you everywhere. You'll be driven to work and back and wherever else you need or want to go." Ben held your arms and looked into your red teary eyes.

"I don't need that Ben I'll be fine."

"I want you safe, and I don't want you to worry about being attacked like this again. I'm going to write a statement for the press so that people will know this isn't acceptable and will not be tolerated." Ben held you close to his chest now. As soon as he got you calmed down and washed your clothes for you he sat down with his publicist and agent on a video chat in his office to explain what happened. You could here the anger laced in his voice as he spoke. He arranged your guard and car service and then joined you on the couch to cuddle. 

"I'm sorry Ben." You said sadly.

"Why? You have nothing to be sorry for darling. I've got it all taken care of and it will not happen again without serious consequences. I love you so much (Y/N)."

"I love you more than you'll ever know Benedict. Thank you for making me feel safe when I'm in your arms." You cuddled into his chest.

"In that case, I'll never let you go. Better go quit your job and take up acting." Ben smiled and kissed your head.


End file.
